1995 Atlantic hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 1995 Atlantic hurricane season was one of the most active seasons on record, completely exhausting the naming list. This was the first season to do so, others include the following: 2005, 2010, 2011, and 2012. The strongest storm was Hurricane Roxanne, which plowed into the Southern United States later in the season. Hurricane Marilyn was the second strongest storm, being the first of the two Category 5 hurricanes in the season. Marilyn caused very severe damage to the Leeward Islands, leading to its retirement. Storms Hurricane Alicia The peak intensity of this system was raised to 87 kt/972 mbar. Tropical Storm Barry The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1002 mbar. Hurricane Cheyenne The peak intensity of this system was raised to 70 kt/984 mbar. Tropical Storm Dean The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1000 mbar. Hurricane Erin The peak intensity of this system was raised to 100 kt/960 mbar. Tropical Storm Felix (Six to Felix). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 37 kt/1004 mbar. Hurricane Gabrielle (From Felix to Gabrielle). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 135 kt/927 mbar. Hurricane Hugo (From Gabrielle to Hugo). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/987 mbar. Hurricane Ingrid (From Hugo to Ingrid). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 95 kt/966 mbar. Hurricane Jerry (From Ingrid to Jerry). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 132 kt/929 mbar. Tropical Storm Karen (From Jerry to Karen). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/997 mbar. Tropical Storm Luis (From Karen to Luis). The peak intensity of this system stayed the same, at 45 kt/1000 mbar. Hurricane Marilyn (From Luis to Marilyn). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 140 kt/921 mbar. Tropical Storm Noel (From Fourteen to Noel). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/996 mbar. Hurricane Opal (From Marilyn to Opal). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 127 kt/935 mbar. Tropical Storm Pablo (From Noel to Pablo). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 61 kt/990 mbar. Hurricane Roxanne (From Opal to Roxanne). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 150 kt/914 mbar. Tropical Storm Sebastien (From Pablo to Sebastien.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 35 kt/1005 mbar. Hurricane Tanya (From Roxanne to Tanya). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 125 kt/938 mbar. Tropical Storm Van (From Sebastien to Van). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 45 kt/1000 mbar. Hurricane Wendy (From Tanya to Wendy). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 85 kt/974 mbar. Storm names This was the same list used in 1989, minus the name Ingrid, which replaced Iris after causing major damage in the United States. Storms were named Ingrid, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastien, Tanya, Van, and Wendy for the first time in 1995. Names that were not retired off of this list were used again in 2001. *Alicia *Barry *Cheyenne *Dean *Erin *Felix *Gabrielle *Hugo *Ingrid *Jerry *Karen *Luis *Marilyn *Noel *Opal *Pablo *Roxanne *Sebastien *Tanya *Van *Wendy Retirement In April 1996, the names Erin, Marilyn, Opal, Roxanne, and Tanya were retired. They were replaced with Eleanor, Michelle, Olga, Rebekah, and Tessa for 2001. Category:Dvorak technique